Who are you?
by maranda111
Summary: Robin is Slade's apprentice and Slade finally gets Robin to call him master. Also Slade reteaches Robin what his identity is. This is a oneshot.


**A/N **Hey. This is my first ever story. Like Ever. I wrote this in class one day. My AP Human Geography textbook inspired this. So fyi.

Disclaimer: I do not… I repeat. Do not own Teen Titans or any slight part of it. I do however own this story so that's worth something.

"Robin, come over here please." Slade calls out across the room. I stand up and walk over. I learned a long time ago that if Slade calls for you, you come. I still have bruises from the last time I told him no.

"Yep." I say announcing my presence behind him.

"Yep Who?" Slade asks patiently. No…hell no. I have grown wiser by knowing that when Slade asks you… no, tell you to do something, its easier to just do it and save yourself from a beating. But, I still refuse to call him that.

"Yep asshole." Well… nice knowing you. Hope I don't die. Totally worth it though.

Slade leaps out of his chair and pins me to the ground on my stomach. He pulls my right arm behind my back in a very awkward and painful position. "Let's try this again. I will be patient right now only because I have plans for you later today and I don't want you to be too injured to not pay attention. So I will release you if you can successfully name your mistakes and fix them. Immediately."

"Fine. One: I am supposed to use real words like Yes instead of Yep and Yeah. Two: I am not allowed to cuss. Three: I am not supposed to call you rude names. So… 'Yes Slade' would have been the right thing to say? " Hoping that he will accept my answer and won't force me to say something I will regret.

"Close but not quite. You will call me Master. Fix your mistake and apologize like you mean it." I remain silent. I have never called him Master and I don't plan on starting now. Slade tightens his grip on my arm and pushes it farther up my back making me hiss in pain.

"Go to hel -" My head gets picked up and slammed into the ground. I open my eyes and only see red.

"You wouldn't want to do that. Last chance Robin before I break your arm." Slade threatens. My head is swarming in pain but, I don't want to call him master but, I don't want to get hurt even more. And I don't doubt for a second that he would break my arm. He has already broken my wrist in the same situation and it only took 2 weeks to heal with some special lotion he has. So… my options; be stubborn and have him dislocate or break my arm, or get over my pride and call him master.

"Please… Please… Master … Stop." I say slowly instantly regretting it the second it left my mouth. Slade removed his body from mine and offered me his hand to help me up. Oh, so now you want to help. I think sarcastically. I take his hand, hoping that it cheers him up, and stand up. I stretch my arm assessing the damage. It will be sore for a day or two but there should be no other problems.

Slade walks back over to his chair and motions for me to take a seat. I slowly walk over and sit down.

"What is your identity?"

"Wait what? You know my identity. Hell… I mean_ shucks, _that's what you used to make me your apprentice. Are you telling me you lied?! What is wrong with you! "

"No Robin. I know yours and Bruce's secret identities. I am asking what your 'identity' is.

That still doesn't make any sense. "Um… okay. My identity is that I am Dick Grayson. Right?"

"That is partially true. A wise geographer named Gillian Rose defined identity as 'how we make sense of ourselves.' How each of us defines ourselves. We construct our own identities through experiences, emotions, connections, and rejections. We work through derivations and delinations to find an identity that meshes with who and where we are at any given time."

Um… what? "An identity is a snapshot—an image of who we are at that moment. Identities are fluid, constantly changing, shifting, becoming. Place and space are integral to our identities because our experiences in places and perceptions of places help us make sense of who we are. So Robin what is your identity?"

I barely understood what he told me but it's not like I have an option in this. "I guess my identity would be Robin then."

"Okay then. Now then, please Robin tell me why you think this."

"My experiences have all mostly happened as Robin. My connections are all my superhero friends. My rejections are when Batgirl rejected my love and when University of Gotham didn't accept me for 3 years straight. But then again why would you accept a 10 year old. A snapshot of me would be me doing hero stuff. Researching or fighting. So Robin fits all of those requirements."

"You would be correct. But, you are no longer a superhero. All your so called friends never saved you. And you haven't done anything heroic in months. Your rejections were of your teammates when they abandoned you to me. The Robin you used to be in gone. Think time and place."

"I am… your apprentice."

**A/N** I really hope you liked it. I don't plan on continuing this so sorry. But I do love reviews. So… REVIEW!


End file.
